


Granted Wish

by elsajewel



Series: 끝: JAEWOO SNS AU [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: this is a narrative part for my JAEWOO SNS AU: 끝
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: 끝: JAEWOO SNS AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073384
Kudos: 29





	Granted Wish

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

So when Jungwoo opens the door, Hyunwoo screamed - the happiest scream Jungwoo ever heard from his son. His son's eyes are shimmering. It's the literal definition of heart eyes. Jaehyun's expression is the same, though his eyes are a little glassy. Jungwoo knows he's trying not to cry. Jaehyun? He rarely cries. He was actually surprised that Jaehyun cried when he apologized because between the two of them, Jungwoo is the more emotional one and the other knows how to control his emotions perfectly. That's why he knows Jaehyun was sincere and genuine this time.

Jaehyun opens his arms and Hyunwoo immediately jumps in it to get the biggest hug from his Uncle Peach. Scratch that. HIS DAD.

This moment alone added 10 years to Jungwoo's life span.

HW: UNCLE PEACH YOU'RE HERE??? SANTA GAVE MY WISH!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!

Jungwoo can't help but smile witnessing this. Jaehyun looks at him and he nods at the older.

JH: Yes, i'm here. Are you happy, Hyunwoo?

Hyunwoo brings his two hands to squeeze Jaehyun's cheeks.

HW: Papa, look!!! Uncle Peach is here!! It's real, right????

He's still squeezing and playing Jaehyun's cheeks just to make sure that this is real. Jungwoo doesn't want to admit but the older looks so cute, his cheeks pink and soft.

JW: It's real, baby.

The little squeals, obviously too excited with Jaehyun's presence. The older just smiles all throughout, cherishing the moment with his son.

JW: Hyunnie, i think you should stop calling him as Uncle Peach.

Hyunwoo's face went from pure delight to a state of shock and sadness. Jaehyun cuddles him closer.

HW: Why Papa? Is it bad? Does Uncle Peach hate the name?

JH: I don't hate the name, Hyunnie.

Jungwoo's heart skips with Jaehyun calling their son by nickname for the first time. It was also the same nickname Jungwoo used to call Jaehyun back then.

Jungwoo approaches them, brushes up Hyunwoo's hair with his fingers. The three of them are too close to each other but it feels natural like they've been doing this for years.

JW: Because you shouldn't call your dad as uncle, baby.

HW: Dad? Uncle Peach is my daddy? Like my real daddy?

JW: Yeah, he is. He is your real dad.

The boy squirms in Jaehyun's arms so he can let him go then he runs to Jungwoo and asked to be carried.

Jungwoo mouths an * _it's going to be okay_ * to the other as he brings himself and his son to the couch, the older just follows.

JW: Hyunnie, you wanna talk to papa? What's wrong, my love?

HW: I'm shy because i've never seen daddy. What if he hates me?

The kid believes he is whispering but it's too loud for his own good. Jaehyun can clearly hear everything. Jungwoo's eyes are sad as he give Jaehyun a look. It breaks Jaehyun's heart. Hyunwoo said the same thing to him in the park.

Jaehyun lets the younger comfort their son. More than anyone, he's sure Jungwoo knows what he is doing.

JW: How about you call him Daddy Peach? Because Uncle Peach and Daddy Peach is the same. Did you know that Daddy Peach came back from the very far far far place because he misses Hyunnie?

HW: Why?

JW: Because he loves you so much, baby.

HW: Does daddy love papa too?

Jungwoo doesn't know how to answer, speechless, his mind blanks out. Jaehyun scoots closer to them. He rubs Jungwoo's arms.

JH: I love you, Hyunwoo. And I love your papa too. I love you both so much.

HW: Okay. I love you too, daddy.

Jungwoo can't move, doesn't know how to. He just lets the older get the little boy from his lap so he could hug their son. From the side, he can hear them talking but it feels like a blur to Jungwoo.

He's not ready for this conversation yet.

He doesn't know when will he be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> you can read the sns au on @babiejzeus


End file.
